No longer alone
by ActiveImagination
Summary: Both Magnus and Alec have dark pasts, but mabye if they find each other, the future will be brighter. I know i suck at summaries , let it also be said that I have no idea where I m going with this story. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now, this is my first fanfiction so be nice to me! Also, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes I`ve made with grammar and such. **

**Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the mortal instruments characters, the belong to Cassandra Clare of course, and both Spencer`s and Trey belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter One:**

He was almost certain someone was calling his name. His name was Magnus, right? God, it was far too early in the morning. He flipped over to the other side of the bed, out of the sharp morning light streaming in through his window, and groaned something incomprehensible into his pillow.

"What was it you said to me?" Camille arched an eyebrow, indignant.

Magnus lifted his head a few inches of the pillow. "I said; get the fuck out, Camille!"

"There is absolutely no reason to be rude." Camille wrinkled her nose, annoyed. "I was just telling you that school starts in three hours, you might want to start getting ready." She turned around and swiftly left the room.

About two hours, and forty-five minutes later, Camille looked up as Magnus entered the kitchen. "Magnus you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Magus smiled his Cheshire cat grin. "Thank you darling, I know I do!"

He was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a yellow shirt and a blue vest. A deep purple scarf had been thrown artfully around his neck, resting softly on his thin shoulders and falling down to the middle of his back. His hair was set up in a crown of spikes, each spice a different color, yellow, hot pink, purple, green and blue, and then covered in glitter. To match all this amazingness he had chosen both a purple and a blue eye shadow to adorn his, always kohl rimmed eyes.

Sadly, this awesomeness had its price, as he soon discovered.

"Camille." Magnus said while staring into the coffee machine. "Why isn`t there any coffee left?"

"Why, I believe that's because I drank all of it when you were fixing your hair and makeup, and generally being more of a girl than any other girl I know!" Camille smirked

Magnus pointed an accusing finger at her: "You blonde devil! Must I remind you that this is my apartment, and that my magnificent self are very gracefully allowing you to stay here with me and Chairman Meow, the least you could do, would be to save me some of that coffee! How am I to survive the day without coffee, it is the first day of school after all!"

Camille sighted. "Fine, will you forgive me if we drove by that coffee shop you like so much and I'll tell you some of the latest gossip?"

Magnus smiled happily, almost looking like a little child. "Spencer`s? God, I love that place, it`s about a gazillion times better than any Starbucks, and gossip too? You`re spoiling me, please, don`t ever let it stop!"

Camille smiled, relived. She loved Magnus but he could sometimes hold very long grudges for ridiculously small things. It could be quite annoying. She tossed him the keys from the counter. "If we`re getting coffee from Spencer`s we have to leave now, and you are driving."

Camille would never admit it, but she had always envied Magnus his money, even if it had come at a great cost. She knew the bright clothes, the happy smiles and all the parties was mostly a disguise, or possibly, a distraction from the darkness of his past.

Still, she envied him, his apartment, his car and of course, all of his clothes and shoes. Things her family had never had the money to buy her. Right now she focused on the car. Because Magnus was Magnus, the car had a bright, clear blue color, and if you looked closely you could see that a fair share of glitter had been discreetly imbedded into the paint, making it shimmer in the sun. The feeling of the cool black leather seats, and the way it ran so smooth and quiet it felt like it was moving through thin air, almost flying. It was magic. Camille wasn`t normally a great fan of cars, but Magnus` she loved.

They were at Spencer`s in no time and Camille hurried inside, usually Magnus would demand to go inside, because he thought the barista was quite hot, but today, Camille was paying, so she got the pleasure of staring at Trey.

It wasn`t exactly crowded in there, but there were some few people seated around, it would probably be crowded enough soon. She smiled at Trey and placed their order. Magnus always insisted that Trey made the best coffee and Camille had often had to agree, and as a result, they had become more Trey`s customers instead of just Spencer`s.

The coffee was done in no time, and soon she was walking out to the car, trying not to spill any of the scolding hot beverages. Magnus squealed like an exited little girl when she offered him his coffee. She smiled, faintly amused. "Are we happy now, little girl?" Magnus stared dreamily into his coffee. "Happy!" He exclaimed, not even noticing her calling him a little girl.

They drove a few minutes in comfortable silence, drinking their coffee.

"I believe you mentioned something about gossip?" Magnus inquired, suddenly remembering her earlier promises.

"This is strictly confidential, you can`t tell this to anyone, do you understand me?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Fine, but then what`s the point of gossip?"

Seeing the look on Camille's face he got curious of why this particular secrets secrecy was so important. "I promise I won`t tell a living soul."

Camille, seemingly content with this started speaking.

"You know the Lightwoods? Apparently it`s not just the two of them, before they came here there were four of them, Isabelle and Jace of course, but then there was Alec and Max." She paused, hesitant of spilling this secret. "I told Izzy I wouldn`t tell anyone."

"Camille, you know you can trust me, now please tell me, what happened?" He looked over at Camille.

She smiled sadly. "The youngest one, Max, was killed. He was only seven. And then, Alec had some sort of a nervous breakdown, I think he tried to kill himself, he`s basically been living in a mental hospital ever since, well, until now at least. He`s starting in our school today."

"How old is he?"

"About our age I think, eighteen or nineteen, I`m not sure."

That meant he was the oldest of the Lightwoods, both Izzy and Jace were seventeen. So if they had gotten here about… three years ago, that meant Alec had been either fifteen or sixteen and Jace and Izzy would have been around fourteen.

"Why didn`t Izzy, or even Jace have a breakdown, they were younger than Alec, weren't they closer to Max?"

Camille glanced over at him. "Alec was there when he died."

"Oh." Magnus knew how it felt to watch someone you loved die.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, much less comfortable than before.

**2. A/N: I hope you liked it, I would really appreciate it if you could review, but don`t be rude. If anyone`s being rude, I`ll send you some of Isabelle`s cookies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD, WHO THE HELL IS THAT AND WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! Oh it`s just me, updating my story, got you fooled now didn`t I?! anyways, it`s been a week and I thought I should give you another chapter since you apparently liked the first one (Crazy people), so good luck reading my awful story full of mistakes and stuff. Oh and I need a disclaimer too… **

**Disclaimer: (Laughs to death) "R-really? You thought I owned anything, don't you know I`m a loser?"**

Someone pulled the curtains roughly aside and as the darkness was chased away, the light slapped him forcefully in his face. He groaned and tried to dig his way through his pillow and sheets, into the comfortable confinements of his bed, where there was still night.

Sadly, whoever it was who was in his room was apparently not happy about this.

"ALECALECALECALEC!" Someone screamed into his ear. Great, now he had a headache too.

"What do you want Izzy?" His voice was slurred, he was so tired and the bright morning light wasn`t helping on his new headache.

"School starts soon." Her voice was softer now. "You have to get ready."

Alec buried his head even deeper into the pillow. "I don`t want to go, Iz."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "You have to go; we have to try to get back to normal."

He sighted. "But things long past normal by now. Max is … gone, mom and dad hates me, and I`m just inches away from being sent back to the hospital, why should I care about school!" Why was he talking about this so early in the morning?

She narrowed her eyes. "That won`t happen, we won`t let you go back to that place ever again. Now come on, we`re leaving in under an hour." She stood up to leave his room. Alec`s eyes widened. "You are not wearing that to school, or anywhere where people can see you!"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my dress!"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "It`s not a dress, it`s a shirt, Iz."

"Well Alec, I`m not arguing about clothes with someone who has the fashion sense of a cow." She turned on her heel and didn`t even close the door as she left the room.

Alec sighted again and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, before he sat up and placed his feet on the cold wooden floor, with Izzy you just couldn`t win, she had to argue about everything. Looking through his closet, he found a pair of jeans that were almost black and a baggy gray sweater, just his style, or lack of style as Izzy would put it. He pulled on his clothes, ran a hand trough his messy black hair and deemed himself somewhat presentable, he then left his small and relatively safe bedroom, heading for the bathroom. The door was, of course, locked, he should have guessed.

He knocked on the door. "Jace, I need to brush my teeth!"

"I`m not finished, you`ll have to wait!"

For the third time that day Alec sighted, this was going to be a long day. He moved down the hallway, and went down the stairs. When Jace was fixing his hair, it was no use waiting for him, at least it was worth the wait, he looked hot for it, not that he had a crush on him or anything. He went down a second hallway towards the kitchen; this new house was pretty big, he preferred the old one, it had been warmer. He hoped his parents had already left for work, preferably on a business trip to Japan or another country far, far away, which would at least have taken a few weeks or so, he didn`t want to talk to any of them, especially not his father, however, he was only half lucky.

His mother was sitting by the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper, no sign of his father. She looked up when he entered, fixating her cold gray eyes on him and staring him down.

"Alexander." She said as a greeting, but her voice was emotionless and hard. For a second Alec vision flickered at the sound of her voice, but then he blinked and it was gone.

Alec shifted uneasily under her cold stare, and was glad when she shifted her demanding eyes away from him and went back to reading her newspaper. Luckily, she hadn`t expected an answer from him, he couldn`t talk to her, she scared him, not as much as his dad, though.

He crossed the kitchen floor and opened the fridge, finding an old piece of leftover pizza. He briefly wondered if it was still eatable before taking a bite, it tasted somewhat okay.

"Why are you eating old pizza?"

He turned around; Izzy was standing in the doorway, and their mother had magically disappeared, leaving her newspaper behind.

He shrugged. "There`s not much else to eat."

"What about the pancakes?" She pointed to a plate sitting alone on the counter. It was covered by a kitchen towel.

Alec looked over at the slightly suspicious pancakes. "Did you make them?"

She nodded, and Alec looked dubiously at the plate. The smell was god-awful, he wanted to throw up.

He approached the plate, truly afraid of the horrible creation that would most likely kill him if he ever tried to eat it. He used a fork to carefully lift up the towel covering the plate, and nearly fainted, you just couldn`t describe the smell, and whatever it looked like, it certainly didn`t look like pancakes.

He took a few steps back and just stared at it.

It kind of looked like scrambled eggs mixed together with dog food, just a million times more disgusting.

"Izzy, I know you think you are a master chef, but even you have to admit that that`s not even close to resembling anything that even looks like pancakes!"

Isabelle frowned as she looked at her creation. "It didn`t look like that a few moments ago."

"What the hell is that supposed to be!?" Jace was standing behind Izzy, staring wide eyed at the miserable attempt of pancakes sitting on the counter.

Apparently it was supposed to be pancakes." Alec looked meaningfully over at Izzy.

"Dude, I think it`s moving!" Jace pointed.

Alec let out a high-pitched scream and ran across the kitchen, all in a very manly fashion, of course. Jace smirked at him, making Alec blushed furiously red.

"Oh don`t be ridiculous, it`s not that bad, and it`s certainly not moving."

"Oh it is totally that bad, what in the whole wide world did you put in those pancakes!?"Jace looked at her questionably, as he covered his nose with his hand.

As Izzy listed of the ingredients, both Alec and Jace became a little green.

"So basically, you didn`t put in any of the ingredients that are supposed to go in pancakes but you managed to put in everything that aren`t supposed to go into pancakes, or in any food at all?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, like vinegar, who puts vinegar in pancakes?"

"Oh, shut up Jace, and you too Alec, what do you know about cooking anyways!" Izzy stared indignant at Jace.

"We know way more about cooking than you will ever do, at least I do. I don`t think Alec can cook, or even boil water." He added as an afterthought.

"Guys." Alec pointed towards the pancakes. "What are we supposed to do with that?" all three siblings turned towards the pancakes.

They ended up throwing it out the window.

"Done with that." Jace smirked again. "Do we have something that is actually eatable?" The question was directed at Alec.

"We have some leftover pizza." Alec`s own slice had disappeared.

"There`s still time for me to cook something new, I could make an omelet or something." Izzy smiled.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"Pizza`s okay." Jace smiled weakly, Alec nodded, too afraid to say anything.

Izzy looked mildly annoyed, but didn`t say anything else about cooking. They ate the pizza in silence, undisturbed by their parents, who both had disappeared of the surface of the earth.

Nearing the time for their departure, Alec excused himself from the table, saying he had to go brush his teeth. The truth was, he was very slowly freaking out, pressure building up inside his mind, small, dark and nearly invisible shadows moving across his vision. He was so nervous about this day.

For three years, he`d been locked up inside that hospital, barely talking to anyone. He hadn`t gotten any visitors. Izzy and Jace were too young to be visiting without a parent, you had to be eighteen, but at least they had called him, his parents didn`t care even remotely about him, they had just delivered him at the hospital doors and that was that, ever since Max they could barely look at him. For three years, he`d been completely alone. He understood why they hated him, he hated himself too. It was his fault that Max had died after all, and afterwards when he had started… hurting himself, he had done too much to them, his parents just couldn`t take it, he was a freak, a selfish unlovable freak.

"_It`s all your fault."_

"I know." He answered, whispering to the shadows.

He locked the door to the bathroom. This shouldn`t be happening, not on the first day of school at least, but it was all too much again. School was something he`d always dreaded, there was always someone who thought it was hilarious to make fun of him for something and after three years he could only imagine it would have gotten so much worse.

He opened the bottom drawer, shuffling through various hair products and makeup finally finding what he was looking for, a small razor. He picked it up carefully, studying it closely, with clear fascination. It was so sharp, and just one little cut could make him forget his guilt even if it was only for a second.

It would hurt so good, be so short, and he could lose so much. I his parents found out, they would send him back to the hospital, no hesitation whatsoever. They thought it was bad enough for them to have a son who was a crazy freak three years ago, but to find out that he was still hurting himself, still a freak, they would probably never acknowledge his existence again. But then, how where they going to find out? He was certainly not telling them, they were barely ever home and all of his sweaters covered up his arms anyways.

He carefully loosened one of the sharp blades from the razor, throwing the rest of it in the back of the bottom drawer. He put the razor to the skin on his forearm; it slowly bit into his skin, drawing a few drops of dark, red blood and bringing the sweet pain with it. He traced the blade down his arm, carefully avoiding any of the main veins, and drawing sharp, straight lines into his soft skin.

He sighted happily, completely alone in his own head, only the pain to keep him company, and dulling all his worries, pushing them far back into the dark, forgotten corners of his head. The pain was all that anchored him to earth, keeping him from getting o so terribly lost in the darkness.

**I don't think I`m doing this right, is it supposed to be this horrible? I have no faith in my writing. Well, I hope you liked it anyways, if you did you could always review, favorite or alert it, you know, just to be nice! Apparently I can`t send Izzys cookies to anyone, cause if they get sick and die I might get sent to prison and I don't want that, but you still have to behave, okay, or else (empty threats!) I will send The Doctor after you, and Chuck Norris and Lady Gaga, and maybe even Dora the Explorer (She`s so terrifying)! So be nice.**

**Bye bye then, see you next time hopefully, if I don't die of this killer headache first!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so sorry that I haven`t updated in like… forever. Please forgive me! I can`t believe I let you down before Alec and Magnus even met each other. I do however have a pretty good excuse. **

**I went on an epic quest in a different dimension, fought the killer rabbit and saved all the baby shrimp! The grown up shrimps were very happy to get their babies back so they gave me a gift. The power to get lots of reviews! Sadly, this power doesn`t work on its own, so you have to be kind and help it. All you have to do is review. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything, she`s the queen of gay polar bears.**

Chapter three

Alec tried not to think as he made his way over to the school building. There were people everywhere, and somehow, they always managed to stand in his way, making him constantly having to change direction to avoid crashing into them. He had never liked crowds. Both Izzy and Jace had ditched him as soon as they reached the school, heading off to see the friends they hadn`t seen over the summer, and Alec, who had no friends to get reacquainted with, was left on his own trying to figure out where his classroom was located, which he wasn`t too successful at. The school was very confusing.

"You look like you`re completely lost."

Alec`s face took on a slightly pink tint. "That`s because I am lost. I`m new here." Alec looked down upon the geeky looking guy standing in front of him.

"You`re Alec, right?"

"Yeah?" Alec nodded, he couldn`t remember if he had seen this guy before but he did look familiar somehow.

"I`m Simon. I`ve seen you before, when I visited my mom at the hospital. Me and my aunt helped your siblings sneak in a couple of times."

"Oh. Thank you for that. You won`t tell anyone I was in there will you?" Alec nervously bit his lip. "I really don`t want anyone to know."

"I won`t tell anyone, Besides, I`m not that eager to let people know my mom thinks I`m a vampire either, so you can trust me, I`m the doctor after all." Simon smiled.

"Doctor who?"

"Best show ever. I love it, you watch it too?" Simons smile grew even bigger.

"What show? You`re a doctor? What the heck are you talking about!?" Alec was seriously confused now.

"Err… never mind, it doesn`t matter. Anyways, I was supposed to show you to your first class. we have to go now, you have English first period like me, the classroom`s this way." Simon took off, walking quickly down the now emptying hallway they had been standing in. He stopped in front of one of the anonymous white doors, and waited the few seconds it took for Alec to catch up.

"Ready?" He didn`t wait for a reply, he just pushed open the door and entered the bright and crowded classroom, leaving Alec no choice but to follow him, unless he wanted to be standing in the doorway, looking like the nervous idiot he was.

He kept his head down as he followed Simon past the rows of people, feeling their eyes burn into his back. He tugged at his sleeve, making sure that it covered his wrist so that they wouldn't be giving something extra to stare at. They were just in time. The teacher entered the room just moments after they had found their seats, sitting almost at the back of the room.

Alec spaced out almost immediately, and he was pretty sure Simon did the same; there was probably no one in the room actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

The next few minutes, he had no idea exactly how long it was, his mind just kept spinning around different unimportant stuff like a commercial for cat food and some song he`d heard on the radio, he was also scribbling on the piece of paper lying on his desk, drawing stick men and talking cats.

When the entire room went quiet, he barely noticed it, too focused on his scribbling, but the click of the door closing echoing through the silent classroom caught his attention. He didn`t look up to see who had entered, though. It didn`t really matter to him who it was anyways.

"Mr. Bane, you are late. Since it is the first day of school, I am going to ignore it but don`t let it happen again. Now, sit down be quiet and concentrate on the lesson."

Alec felt the guy called Bane brush past him on his way to the last empty seat, the one right behind his own back as people started whispering again. He sat down on the chair and dumped his bag on the floor after taking out his pen; he then started tapping the pen against the desktop. For some reason it was the most annoying noise Alec had ever heard and he was sure if this guy continued tapping the pen on the desk, Alec would have to kill him.

Unfortunately for Alec, he actually did stop tapping the pen against the desk; instead, he started tapping it against Alec`s shoulder, obviously trying to get his attention. Alec`s entire body instantly froze and he hoped that the guy would soon give up, if he was being ignored.

He was unfortunately very persistent and just kept poking Alec with the pencil in between his shoulder blades, ignoring that he was being ignored.

When Alec felt like he was going to explode and couldn`t take it anymore, he turned around wanting to attack this stupid annoying guy, only to have his eyes painfully assaulted by what seemed like an ocean of glitter, and he was caught completely off guard by a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. Unable to speak a word, he just sat there staring.

After a second or two, when his eyes had adjusted and he could finally see who was sitting behind him, the rest of his annoyance quickly faded away. Tall, lean and covered in tight fitting bright clothes he was sitting there with a small smile on his face. A crown of glittery, multi colored spikes of hair on his head, and he was using a lot of makeup, maybe even too much of it. Never the less, he was kind of hot.

Alec could see he was really beautiful, with his high cheekbones and soft almond-shaped, emerald and golden colored eyes. It was impossible not to notice the eyes. He looked a little Asian.

"Jesus." Alec couldn't help himself, the tiny word just slipped past his treacherous lips, and the sight of the smirk that had taken place at the guys face, heated his cheeks up to a dangerously red color.

"Personally, I don`t think the resemblance is that great, but since people frequently seem to mistake me for him, there must be something I have missed. However, I don`t have any beard, nor do I want one, and I almost never wear dresses, so I don`t see why people make that mistake so often." His smirk turned into a warm smile. Alec had noticed a small British accent in his voice.

"I`m Magnus by the way." There was a question in his voice; he clearly wanted Alec to introduce himself.

"My name is Alexander, but I prefer to be called Alec. You said almost never?"

"If you want people to call you Alec you don`t need to introduce yourself as Alexander first, its unnecessary. What did I say almost never?" Magnus had a slightly confused look on his face.

"You said you almost never wear dresses." Alec explained.

Magnus looked down at his perfectly manicured hands as a faint pink blush crept into his cheeks. "That's a story for a different day, darling."

Alec decided not to pursue the subject and just let it go, but he saved it in his memory, some day he was going to figure out what it was had made Magnus blush, he didn`t seem like the blushing type.

"Did you just call me `darling`?" Really? He couldn`t have. Could he?

"I believe I did, yes. Is that a problem?"

"I-I guess not?" Change the subject Alec, quickly! "So… what was it you really wanted a moment ago?"

"Want? Oh, nothing specific really, I was just curious and wanted to know who you are." Magnus smiled sheepishly.

"And that was why you kept poking me with your pencil… which was very annoying by the way." Alec shook his head almost disapprovingly, making Magnus smile.

"But now you are happy I didn`t give up on you, since you got to talk to a magnificent and glittery person like myself!"

"I would have to agree that you are above average when it comes to glitter." Alec replied to Magnus bright smile. He liked talking to Magnus; he really hoped they could be friends.

Just then, the bell rang and they made plans to meet up for lunch, since they didn`t have any more classes together before then.

"You fucking moron!"

"S-sorry. I-I`m so s-sorry?!" Damn his clumsiness! And his stammering. It was still a mystery to Alec how he could manage to trip over thin air, still, it did seem happened surprisingly often.

The guy who was currently standing in front of him had recently been covered in a nice layer of spaghetti treads and sauce, adding extra color to the angry shade of red on his face. His friends didn`t look particularly happy about this, either, this wasn`t good.

"I`m going to seriously hurt you!" This was definitely not good.

Alec took a step back, away from the threatening guy and his not less threatening friends, and could suddenly feel the presence of a lanky arm being wrapped around his broad shoulders. He froze. This was it; they were going to kill him.

"Hello boys." The owner of the arm purred, sounding strangely familiar.

"I see you have met Alexander?" It was Magnus` voice, Alec felt

relived. He was pretty sure he could trust Magnus. Alec threw a quick glance over at him. Magnus was studying the pissed off guy intensely, taking in the sight.

"I must say, Jonathan, that tomato sauce is really not your color. Maybe you should try a different type of sauce next time?" Magnus kept staring at the guy, who obviously was Jonathan, while he arched one of his perfect, sparkly eyebrows. A small smile played on his lips, he was clearly amused.

"Fuck you Bane." Jonathan was growling now, the color of his face closer to purple by now. Alec was almost scared that he would pass out or something.

"Oh, I know you want to, but you`re not quite my type." Alec could see that Magnus was pushing Jonathan too far, and if he pushed him any further, he might explode and actually kill them. It seemed like Magnus had reached the same conclusion, because he was now pulling away from the table, tightening his grip on the still frozen Alec`s shoulders, and pulling him with him.

"Fags." It was the last he heard as Magnus just kept pulling him away from the table. Magnus turned around and gave Jonathan a prize winning and totally fake smile. "Love you too, Jonathan dearest!"

Alec suddenly found himself unfrozen again now that they were farther away from the table, and pulled away from Magnus grip. "Why did you do that? Now he`s going to hate both of us, just a thousand times worse."

"He looked like he was going to break your nose, and the last time he looked like that, someone's nose got broken! Besides, he already hates me, and probably wishes I would have died a horrible painful death before he even met me." Magnus rolled his eyes. "That." He waved a hand in Jonathan`s direction. "Doesn`t matter, he can`t touch me."

"Oh look, Alec brought the Gay Sparkly Overlord!" It seemed like Magnus had been pulling them in the direction of the table were Jace and Izzy was sitting at, Jace was his normal sarcastic self of course.

"Hello Captain Goldilocks." Was Magnus` reply, Alec could almost hear Magnus rolling his eyes. He took the seat next to Jace and Magnus squeezed in between him and Izzy.

"You`ve Added Captain to the title, I think I like it." Jace nodded approvingly.

Izzy was smiling strangely at the girl sitting next to her, who looked like a life size Barbie doll. "Alec this is Camille." She introduced the girl. "Oh, and that`s Simon." Alec nodded awkwardly at Camille, who was still staring at him like she expected him to bite her, and smiled at Simon.

Jace pushed Alec in the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Jonathan giving you trouble over there?" Jace was actually worried about him; that was kind of nice. Alec shook his head, he didn`t like to talk about his troubles with anyone. It made him feel weak.

"It was my fault. I spilled spaghetti all over him, he`s got a right to be mad. Sadly, this also means I have no lunch anymore." He looked down at the empty table in front of him, he could hear his stomach complaining.

Jace handed him half of his sandwich, and smiled. "Just watch out for him, and stay out of his way. He`s bad news.

**OOOOOO. What is going to happen next time? Am I actually going to write something interesting? You will find out.**

**A lot of you guys might not know this but Cassandra Clare is actually the queen of polar bears in disguise. She came to write books that will inspire lots and lots of fanfictions about gay couples, and in the end, this will all benefit the community of gay polar bears who are living in south-Africa.**

**Anyways, you should review so that I know my story isn't totally horrible, mkay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it`s been a long time. I have been having an argument with my brain and imagination and I`m really sorry. Please forgive me?! You can review and tell me that you forgive me, mkay?**

**Disclaimer: I`m not Cassandra. Not Clare or "the last pure human" or any other type of Cassandra. So just accept it okay?!**

Alec was standing outside the school as big drops of rain were soaking him to the bone. His hair was lying flat against his head, dripping even more of the cold water into his eyes. He sighted as he tried to pull the wet strands of hair away from his eyes. Walking home in this weather was not really tempting, especially since he hadn`t been smart enough to bring an umbrella, if he even owned one. With the sunshine earlier that day he hadn`t thought he was going to need one.

As he started on his walk home, an extra cold gust of fresh air hit his drenched self and he could feel the chills run down his spine. Destiny had obviously decided to let him get sick today, cause there was no way he wouldn`t catch a cold after the long walk home in the rain.

He kept his head down as he walked slowly across the school`s parking lot, just in case someone was still hanging around, so that he didn`t have to make eye contact with them.

There weren`t all that many cars, most of the students had left while he was waiting and hoping that Izzy or Jace would remember that he existed and come and pick him up. He really envied people who could drive; driving would have made his life at least a little bit easier.

"Would you like a ride home?" Alec nearly jumped out of his own skin when Magnus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"My car is just over there." He pointed with one of his sparkly blue fingernails on the just as sparkly blue car that was standing a few yards in front of them.

"Unless you`re getting picked up by someone?"

"No… Jace and Izzy ditched me." Alec nervously bit his lip as he moved a few inches away from Magnus. "I think I`ll just walk home today." He tried to offer up a weak smile, but failed miserably as the horrible weather finally got to him and he was rudely interrupted by a sneeze.

"Nonsense! It`s raining cats and dogs and I would never forgive myself if you got sick!"

Magnus grabbed Alec by the shoulders and half pushed half dragged him towards his car, somehow still managing to hold on to his umbrella and the bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Resistance is futile!"

Alec sighted as he stumbled over his own feet, an annoying habit he had picked up around the time he had learned to walk. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Brilliant!" Magnus smiled as he let go of Alec to unlock the car.

Alec opened the bright blue door and gingerly sat down in the seat, trying to not drip water everywhere. Sadly, it was a lost cause, he wouldn`t have been surprised if he had caught a fish, water was actually running out of his shoes.

"We`re going to drown." Alec stated dramatically as he stared into the puddle of water forming down at his feet.

Magnus glanced over at him as he turned on the air condition. "Did you catch a fish?"

Alec smiled; Magnus had thought the same thing as himself.

He shook his head. "No."

"Too bad."

"Thanks for offering me a ride by the way." Alec mumbled into his sweater.

"You`re very welcome sweetie." Magnus sent Alec one of his most dazzling smiles as the nickname made his cheeks darken.

Neither of them seemed to have much to say after that so while Magnus kept driving, Alec was staring out of the window, occasionally sneaking a glance at the glittery guy who seemed to be his new friend. When he realized that he didn`t recognize the way they were driving, he felt confused.

"I um… I don`t really know where my house is." Alec looked down to his hands, avoiding eye contact as he felt his cheeks heating up again.

"I know the way. Izzy and Camille are friends; I hang out with them sometimes." Magnus smiled. "When your family moved here, Camille and Izzy bonded instantly, over their shared talent for cooking."

"Talent?"

Magnus let out a short laugh. "You need some kind of awful talent to ruin perfectly nice ingredients like that. Camille makes decent coffee, though. Which, I suspect, your sister don`t."

"I don`t really like coffee so I wouldn`t know, but you`re probably right. Izzy can`t even boil water to save her life."

Izzy was truly a terrible cook. The pancakes she had made for breakfast earlier that day, was only one example of her destructive powers in the kitchen. If the government ever learned about her toxic food, Alec was certain they would use it as a weapon of mass destruction.

"Here we are." Magnus said as he pulled into the driveway.

Alec looked out of the window on the dark empty house he was forced to call his home. The drive home had been surprisingly shorter than the drive to the school. He looked over at Magnus as the car slowly stopped.

"Well… um, thanks again." Alec hastily stumbled out of the car and into the rain. He ran almost halfway up the path to the house, anxious to get inside, before he heard Magnus call his name. Alec slowly came to a stop and turned around. Magnus was standing right in front of him.

"Um, I was wondering… could I get your phone number?" Magnus smiled sheepishly and pulled his spiky hair away from his face as the rain started attacking him.

Alec had no idea what to say as he looked at Magnus, so he just stated the facts.

"I don`t have a phone."

"Really?" Magnus looked slightly confused, like it was an impossible thought that someone could exist without a phone.

Alec shook his head "My last phone was stolen and I just never got a new one."

"Oh. Well then, there`s only one solution to that problem." Magnus smiled as he pulled a small rainbow colored and sparkly phone out of one of his practically none-existing pockets. "Here, you can have mine." He reached his phone out to Alec.

"B-but that`s your phone. I can`t just take it." Alec took a step away.

"You`re not taking it, I`m giving it to you." Alec was still looking at the phone like it would bite him if he touched it.

Magnus sighted. "If it makes it easier, you can consider it a loan okay? I can get it back when you get a new one." He took a few steps forward and pressed the phone into Alec`s hand, not giving him enough time to refuse again.

"Good then. I`ll talk to you later. Bye darling!" Alec was clutching the phone tight in his hand as he watched Magnus run down to his car. When Magnus reached his car and waved at him he finally started moving his legs again, slowly making progress towards the door. He turned around one final time to see the blue car driving away from his house.

Once inside, Alec tried to not drip water everywhere; his mom would hate it if any of the carpets got ruined. He took of his shoes and socks by the door and made his way upstairs on bare feet. He made a brief stop by the bathroom to pick up a towel.

He dropped his backpack on the floor by his desk as he ruffled the towel through his hair, making a complete mess out of what, essentially, already was a complete mess. He replaced his wet clothes with very similar looking dry ones and sat down on his bed, ready to salvage the things in his backpack.

It took him an hour to figure out how to turn on Izzy`s hair dryer, and then another two hours to actually dry all of his books and homework. By the time he was finished and his books were acceptably dry, he could hear the door slamming shut downstairs.

"We`re hooomeee!" Izzy`s voice called out through the house. "Alec!?"

Alec sighted as he walked down the stairs. "I`m here."

"Ah there you are; do you mind carrying these upstairs? Thanks!" she dumped all of her bags into Alec`s arms, not even waiting for him to actually answer.

"Mom and dad aren`t coming home today so Jace is ordering us some pizza, he should be in in a second."

"You ditched me." Alec stared accusingly at his sister. "I didn`t know the way home."

"I`m sorry. I told you earlier that I was going shopping, I figured you didn`t want to come anyways. I didn`t mean to ditch you." She looked up at him through all the bags.

"I`m sorry Alec." She actually looked like she felt a little guilty.

He shook his head. "It`s okay."

He shifted the bags in his arms and started to carry them upstairs, where he proceeded to dump them on Izzy`s bed. How anyone could do that much shopping was beyond Alec`s powers of understanding.

Nothing much happened the rest of the night. Dinner and partially dry homework was pretty much it.

When Alec finally decided to go to sleep, he was feeling exhausted. He fell down onto his bed and dug himself down into the soft sheets. He tried to relax and sleep but there was something hard under his pillow. He pulled himself up on his elbow and pushed the pillow away. There was a small, rainbow colored phone there.

Alec cautiously picked it up and turned it on. Since his eyes had already adapted to the darkness of his room the bright light from the phone blinded him for a second and made his eyes water. He squinted down on the profile picture. It was a picture of Magnus holding a very small white cat up to his face. Magnus was smiling at the camera, he looked adorable. The cat looked like it was ready to scratch his beautiful face off. Alec blushed in the darkness. He turned off the phone and placed it on his nightstand, just as it made a small buzzing sound.

He picked it back up. It was only a small message, but for some reason it bought a big smile to Alec`s blushing face.

_Goodnight, sweetie. See u 2morrow _

**So again, I`m really sorry for my long absence, and for all of the horrible mistakes that I have made. I haven`t been able to write anything for weeks, and then I just kind of rushed through it, cause I`m going to a place without internet tomorrow (yes those horrible places actually exists) and I felt really bad for not writing anything. So… yeah.**

**That`s pretty much it. BYE!**

**Review? **


End file.
